prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 25, 2014 Smackdown results
The April 25, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 22, 2014 at the GIANT Center in Hershey, Pennsylvania. Summary The Hounds of Justice ran rabid over Friday night, systematically decimating the competition to help even the odds in an 11-on-3 Handicap Match main event. General Manager Vickie Guerrero opened SmackDown by announcing that, while The Authority was taking the night off, she would personally make The Shield suffer for their actions on Monday's Raw by putting them in an 11-on-3 Handicap Match. The Queen Diva then introduced a debate between Paul Heyman and Zeb Colter – which quickly spun out of control, bringing the scheduled showdown between Cesaro and Jack Swagger front and center. In the highly personal slugfest between the former tag team partners, The King of Swing ultimately reigned supreme with a devastating Cesaro Swing/Neutralizer combination. However, the action didn't stop there. For, as the dust was still clearing, The Shield suddenly attacked the war-torn Swagger and dropped him with a Triple Powerbomb – hence neutralizing one of the 11 Superstars scheduled to take them on later in the night. In reference to Triple H's statement to “adapt or perish,” The Hounds pointed out that Swagger had failed to adapt and that they were just getting started. Poised to battle Divas Champion Paige at Extreme Rules, fierce No. 1 contender Tamina conquered third-generation Diva Natalya with an explosive kick out of nowhere. Following up their earlier assault on Jack Swagger, The Hounds of Justice launched a second attack on scheduled 11-3 Handicap Match opponents, this time leaving 3MB in tatters. Moments later, a phone call from Triple H gave Vickie Guerrero “the night off.” In her place, Raw General Manager Brad Maddox was called in to handle The Shield situation. Chalk up another huge victory for Rybaxel on SmackDown, as Curtis Axel used a neckbreaker to overcome WWE Tag Team Champion Jey Uso in singles competition. Standing inside a steel cage – symbolizing the imminent showdown against John Cena at Extreme Rules – the creepy Brad Wyatt asked his Cenation adversary how it felt to have the WWE Universe throw him to the to the wolves - a 3-on-1 battle against The Wyatt Family on Raw. He also compared their upcoming pay-per-view match to a snake being trapped up with a rat – pointing out that Cena had failed to take away his venom and that Cena's nightmares had become his dreams. After Wyatt climbed to the top of the cage to sing “He’s Got the Whole World in his Hands” – with a surprising numbers of the WWE Universe apparently warming up to his influence – his disciples, Luke Harper & Erick Rowan, bested the Rhodes brothers, sending Cody flying from the top rope and out to the ringside floor before Wyatt's followers finished off Goldust. Though Brad Maddox was tasked with taming The Hounds of Justice, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns launched a preemptive strike on the Raw General Manager. Before Fandango & Layla could go to battle against Santino & Emma, The Shield once again emerged, taking out another of their opponents in the 11-on-3 Handicap Match by Triple Powerbombing Fandango off the stage and through a table. Following the vicious attack by The Devil's Favorite Demon, Kane, on WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan during Monday's Raw, it was announced on SmackDown that Stephanie McMahon will be on Raw this week to publicly apologize for what transpired. Moments before SmackDown's main event, Curtis Axel was found decimated in the back – presumably another strategic attack by The Shield. The Hounds of Justice then went head-to-head with their remaining foes: Alberto Del Rio, Bad News Barrett, Damien Sandow, Ryback & Titus O’Neil. In the height of the action, Barrett and Del Rio elected to take a walk. But, as Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins continued to pulverize their opponents, Roman Reigns caught up with Mexico's Greatest Export. Then, after Reigns defeated Damien Sandow with the Spear, the still hungry Ambrose & Rollins passed Titus and Ryback into the ring to suffer a pair of post-match Reigns Spears, before the black-clad trio finished off The Human Wrecking Ball with the Triple Powerbomb. Results ; ; *Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) (8:47) *Tamina Snuka defeated Natalya (3:49) *Curtis Axel (w/ Ryback) defeated Jey Uso (w/ Jimmy Uso) (3:34) *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) defeated The Brotherhood (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) (2:58) *Santino Marella & Emma vs. Fandango & Layla ended in a No Contest *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Alberto Del Rio, Bad News Barrett, Damien Sandow, Ryback & Titus O'Neil in a Three On Five Handicap Match (14:31) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Cesaro v Jack Swagger SD_766_Photo_001.jpg SD_766_Photo_003.jpg SD_766_Photo_007.jpg SD_766_Photo_008.jpg SD_766_Photo_019.jpg SD_766_Photo_029.jpg SD_766_Photo_031.jpg SD_766_Photo_035.jpg Tamina Snuka v Natalya SD_766_Photo_041.jpg SD_766_Photo_043.jpg SD_766_Photo_044.jpg SD_766_Photo_045.jpg SD_766_Photo_048.jpg SD_766_Photo_050.jpg SD_766_Photo_052.jpg SD_766_Photo_055.jpg Curtis Axel v Jey Uso SD_766_Photo_057.jpg SD_766_Photo_058.jpg SD_766_Photo_059.jpg SD_766_Photo_063.jpg SD_766_Photo_065.jpg SD_766_Photo_066.jpg SD_766_Photo_067.jpg SD_766_Photo_068.jpg The Wyatt Family v Cody Rhodes & Goldust SD_766_Photo_069.jpg SD_766_Photo_077.jpg SD_766_Photo_080.jpg SD_766_Photo_081.jpg SD_766_Photo_082.jpg SD_766_Photo_084.jpg SD_766_Photo_086.jpg SD_766_Photo_091.jpg Santino Marella & Emma v Fandango & Layla SD_766_Photo_092.jpg SD_766_Photo_096.jpg SD_766_Photo_097.jpg SD_766_Photo_098.jpg SD_766_Photo_099.jpg SD_766_Photo_104.jpg SD_766_Photo_108.jpg SD_766_Photo_110.jpg Three On Five Handicap Match SD_766_Photo_114.jpg SD_766_Photo_116.jpg SD_766_Photo_120.jpg SD_766_Photo_123.jpg SD_766_Photo_125.jpg SD_766_Photo_126.jpg SD_766_Photo_147.jpg SD_766_Photo_139.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #766 at CAGEMATCH.net * #766 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events